Bartolomeo Cesare of Fidenza
Prince 'Bartolomeo Cesare '(30th October 1733 - 19th February 1745) was the fifth child and third son of King Francesco VI and his wife, Queen Maria Elisabetta. He was known throughout life as Duke of Amalfi, an honourary title given to him at birth. He was well known at the court for his kind-heartedness and good nature, for which he became well loved. His death at age twelve devastated the King, as well as much of his family. Biography Birth and Baptism Prince Bartolomeo Cesare was born on October 30th, 1733 at the Palazzo Reale to the then reigning King Francesco VI and Queen Maria Elisabetta. He was their third son and thus was not high in the line of succession. Eventually, he would be overtaken by his elder brothers' children over time. Nonetheless, a new Prince was received with love by the Royal Family. It was noted how the King and Queen had different reactions to the birth, with the King being overjoyed for a new son and the Queen being disappointed for not having a daughter. He was baptised the same day, in the Palace Chapel. He was given the names Bartolomeo Cesare, as well as being declared Duke of Amalfi by his father. After his baptism, he was given to nannies, wetnurses and governesses to be raised. The day after his birth, a ball was held in honour of the new Prince, though there were no nationwide tribulations as there had been with the birth of Francesco Leonardo. He was well received by the court. Childhood and Education Cesare, as he preferred to be called, was brought up in Rome alongside his siblings. He was given the same tutors as his second eldest brother, Prince Alessandro, though they were not at the same quality as those allocated to Crown Prince Francesco. Cesare became close to Alessandro, with them often being found together. Some commented that they were "partners-in-crime". Francesco VI, unlike many Kings, made a concerted effort to interact with and to be a part of his sons' lives. He took a particular liking to Cesare, whom he noted was more kind hearted and lovable than his brothers were. He was not, however, close to his mother. Queen Maria Elisabetta cared little for her sons, focusing all of her love and attention upon her daughters. As a result of her husband's infidelities, the Queen had a disdain for the male sex. As a result, she was always less affectionate toward her sons than she was her daughters. Cesare became well liked by his father's court, known for his complimentary nature and contentedness toward his position. He was also seen to be pious and held a firm belief in God, unlike many of his relatives. Some comment he would make a perfect King to succeed his father, yet alas he was too far down in the line of succession to even be considered. Cesare made it his goal to progress into priesthood and rise to the rank of Cardinal, hoping to devote his life to God and the Church. The King approved of his wishes and paid to have priests brought in to educate Cesare in theology and priesthood. He made significant progress in his studies, with his tutors commenting that he was sharp and astute. They also commented on the respect he showed them, quite unlike the Crown Prince. He became a model for the "perfect child", respectful toward adults and kind toward all. However, it was not to be and soon Cesare would be bedridden with illness. Illness and Death Cesare was striken with smallpox in late 1744, much to the dismay of the King. He ordered the finest physicians in the realm be brought in to cure his son, though they warned him that there was no definitive cure for smallpox. The King, however, insisted that they try anything they could to save his son. The physicians' efforts, however, proved fruitless and Cesare's condition continued to decline. While the court prayed for his recovery, Cesare clung on to life for days on days, leading to a speck of hope for the King. He had even more physicians brought in to aid in the recovery, which led to Cesare seemingly bouncing back for some time. He regained consciousness and was even talking, eating and drinking for a time. However, his recovery was not to last. Cesare once again fell out of consciousness on February 14th 1745. He clung to life for some more days, before finally dying from his affliction on February 19th. He was but twelve years old. The King wrote on the topic of his late son; "Fate remains an overly cruel mistress to me. Fate has taken yet another of my joys. My dear sweet son, ever a joy to us all, has been taken from us too soon. Oh, how we all lament and miss him. How we all dreamed of a great future for him, he'd just asked me to be able to follow a clerical path. He said he wanted to be a Cardinal, perhaps even Pope one day. Now, Christendom shall never be blessed with a Pope so pure of heart and soul. There will be nothing left on this Earth for me if fate continues her games. Now though, he sits at the right hand of the Lord our God." Titles, Styles, Honours and Heraldry Titles and Styles * 30th October 1733 - 19th February 1745: '''Sua Altezza Reale, Principe Bartolomeo Cesare * '''30th October 1733 - 19th February 1745: '''Sua Altezza Reale, Il Duca di Amalfi '''Honours * Knight of the Order of the Golden Crest (by virtue of rank and status as Prince of Fidenza) * Honourary Lieutenant of the King's Elite Cavalry Regiment (by appointment of King Francesco VI)